The technical field of harnessing the power of water waves has had many unique innovations, especially in recent years. As an inventor in this field I have researched these new innovations by others and have even had a professional patent search conducted. Most of these ideas differ substantially from my own. Even the most similar of these inventions claimed by others differ from my own in ways that I intend to claim in several non-provisional patent applications that I intend to compose to follow and refer back to this document. Some of my ideas will be detailed in the embodiment that follows.